lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Shannon Rutherford
| Ultima= (flashback) | Flashback= | Nome=Shannon Rutherford | Età=20 anni (nasce nel 1984 - muore l'8 Novembre 2004 in ) | Luogo=Los Angeles, California, USA | Status=Deceduta | Familiari=Adam Rutherford - Padre Sabrina Carlyle - Matrigna Boone Carlyle - Fratellastro Ex-marito | Professione=Insegnante di danza | PerchéAustralia=...per vivere con il suo ultimo ragazzo | PerchéDestinazione=...per tornare a casa | Doppiatore=Alida Milana }} Shannon Rutherford è una dei Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del Volo 815 della Oceanic Airlines, nonchè sorellastra di Boone, con il quale litiga spesso. A volte è estremamente egoista, anche se alla fine ha una relazione romantica con Sayid. Shannon sopravvive sill'Isola per 48 giorni prima di venire accidentalmente uccisa, colpita da un colpo di pistola da Ana Lucia Cortez. Prima dell'incidente Infanzia Shannon cresce senza una madre e passa i primi anni della sua infanzia sola con il padre. Alla tenera età di 8 anni, Adam Rutherford sposa una donna di nome Sabrina Carlyle e con essa arriva il figlio di dieci anni di quest'ultima, Boone Carlyle. Questo fà di Sabrina e Boone rispettivamente la matrigna e il fratellastro di Shannon. Shannon non avrà mai una buon rapporto con Sabrina, ma il rapporto tra Shannon e Boone fiorisce dopo essersi trascinato per anni. . La morte del padre Shannon diventa insegnante di danza all'età di 18 anni, insieme alla sua migliore amica, Nora. Alla fine di una lezione, Shannon riceve una chiamata da Sabrina che le dice di incontrarsi al St. Sebastian's Hospital, perchè Adam è stato coinvolto in un incidente d'auto. Al St. Sebastian, Jack si intravede per un breve istante passare alle spalle del medico che informa la famiglia sull'incidente di Adam. Il dottore comunica alla famiglia che Adam ha avuto un arresto respiratorio al momento dell'incidente e i medici non sono stati in grado di rianimarlo. Shannon è devastata e da quel momento cerca di allontanarsi da Sabrina il più possibile. . Shannon e Boone si rivedono dopo molto tempo al funerale di Adam. Shannon è sollevata nel vedere un viso familiare e una spalla su cui piangere e immediatamente si appoggia a Boone. Shannon dice a Boone che ha fatto domanda per un prestigioso internato alla Martha Graham Dance Company di New York. Shannon assicura a Boone che potrebbe farcela, anche se le probabilità non sono a suo favore. Boone lo accetta ma mostra ancora qualche dubbio. Mentre fà colazione nel suo appartamento, Nora arriva con una busta in mano; è la risposta alla domanda di tirocinio. Per la sua gioia e shock, la domanda Shannon viene accettataa e la ragazza è sulla luna per felicità. A farla tornare con i piedi per terra, è una telefonata della banca che le dice che i suo assegni sono stati rifiutati. Nora lo trova incredibile visto che sa quanto Shannon sia danarosa. Con riluttanza Shannon chiede un aiuto a Sabrina. Shannon parla alla matrigna della sua situazione, ma la reazione della donna è estremamente fredda. Quando Shannon le chiede del denaro che suo padre le ha lasciato nel testamento, Sabrina risponde che non c'è nessun denaro per Shannon nel testamento. Shannon è scioccata e arrabbiata. Chiede perchè, ma la donna le risponde indirettamente: "Maybe he wants you find your own way." (Forse vuole che tu trovi la tua strada). Sabrina se ne va senza dare nessun aiuto a Shannon. Shannon chiede a Boone se lui possa in qualche modo prendere i soldi da Sabrina. Shannon scopre che Boone ha fallito quando lo vede tornare nel suo appartamento a mani vuote. Boone pensa sia perchè Sabrina sapeva perchè le stesse chiedendo del denaro. Shannon chiede se può stare con Boone a New York, quando un'altra bomba colpisce Shannon: Boone sta lasciando New York. Boone le offre un po' dei suoi soldi, ma la collera di Shannon aumenta e rifiuta il denaro. La ragazza mette la busta nelle mani di Boone come segno del fatto che non è il benvenuto. Truffa a Boone Dopo il ritorno dal suo lavoro da ragazza alla pari a Parigi, Shannon comincia a truffare abitualmente la matrigna e/o Boone nel tentativo di riottenere il denaro che pensa le spetti di diritto. Boone dice di aver pagato 3 uomini per rompere con lei. Il tentativo più recente di Shannon di ottenere denaro da Boone è stato quello di fingere abusi nella sua relazione con Bryan, l'uomo con cui convive a Sydney, Australia. Quando Boone scopre che la sorella gli ha mentito, Bryan lo aggredisce. Shannon implora Bryan di fermarsi, permettendo a Boone di fuggire tornando in hotel. Più tardi si presenta nella stanza di Boone, ubriaca e confusa. Shannon gli dice che Bryan le ha preso tutto il denaro. Sconvolge Boone dicendogli che lei sa che lui la ama e, disinibita per l'alcool, inizia a baciarlo. Boone non la ferma e i due fanno sesso. Shannon se ne pente severamente e in seguito è glaciale con Boone, dicendogli che vuole che le cose tornino come prima una volta tornati a casa. Si imbarcano sul Volo 815 il mattino seguente. Da quel che dice Boone, Shannon è stata sposata una volta, ma è separata. L'imbarco sul Volo 815 Si vede Shannon nella sala d'aspetto seduta a fare le parole crociate. Sayid le chiede se può dare un'occhiata alla sua borsa, dicendole che tornerà subito. Shannon, che è irascibile e con i postumi della sbornia, risponde "Sure, whatever" (Certo, vabbè). Più tardi se ne va con Boone, lasciando la borsa incustodita sulla sedia. Shannon inizia una discussione con Boone perchè non è riuscito ad ottenere dei posti in prima classe invece di due posti in economica in mezzo all'aereo. Boone ribatte dicendo che Shannon non riesce a prendersi cura di sé e ha bisogno di lui. Per dimostrare la sua indipendenza e abilità, informa un addetto alla sicurezza che "some Arab guy left his bag in the chairs downstairs and then just walked away" (un arabo ha lasciato la sua borsa su una sedia di sotto e poi se ne è andato), facendo vedere a Boone che è in grado di fare cose che lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato. All'aereoporto, prima dell'imbarco, Nikki e Paulo sono interrotti da Shannon che si lamenta ad alta voce dell'assenza di posti a sedere nel café della zona d'attesa, incolpando Boone di non aver preso dei biglietti di prima classe. Boone chiede gentilmente a Paulo la sedia che non usano e questi acconsente, ma Shannon trascina via Boone, accusandolo di "flirting with random guys" (flirtare con ragazzi a caso), perdendo tempo. Shannon e Boone si vedono brevemente a bordo del volo, poco prima dello schianto, quando Charlie inciampa su di loro per sfuggire a Cindy. Shannon aveva il posto 9F, Business Class, accanto a Boone, che era seduto al 9E. Sull'isola Prima Stagione 1 (Giorni 1-44) Shannon e Boone sopravvivono allo schianto del Volo 815 solo perché non erano riusciti ad ottenere dei posti in Prima Classe, l'area dell'aereo dove nessuno è sopravvissuto. Dopo lo schianto, Shannon urla in mezzo ai rottami dove un'uomo le dice di stare lontano dal carburante.Shannon vuole avere poco a che fare con tutti gli altri e si rifiuta di aiutare a costruire il campo, credendo che presto sarebbero venuti a salvarli. Il fratello le offre una barretta di cioccolato, She was offered a candy bar by her brother, che lei rifiuta categoricamente, dichiarando che non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua dieta, perchè sarebbero stati presto lontani dall'isola. Malgrado le circostanze, la piccola guerra tra Shannon e Boone continua. Il giorno dopo, Shannon prende il sole e parla con Claire, interagendo finalmente con gli altri. Più tardi Shannon piange in preda ai sensi di colpa sul corpo del membro dell'equipaggio che si era rifiutato di metterla in Prima Classe, salvandole di fatto la vita. Quando Boone la critica duramente per non dare una mano, si unisce a Sayid, Kate, Charlie, Sawyer e Boone per un'escursione nella giungla per provargli che non è inutile. Il suo aiuto è vitale nel tradurre il messaggio in francese che Sayid riceve sulla radio recuperata dalla cabina. Sulla via del ritorno, Boone prende la pistola a Sawyer mentre sta dormendo, svegliandolo. Il gruppo si azzuffa e Shannon dice che Boone non mei stato daccordo con le armi. Una volta tornati alla spiaggia, Shannon si lamenta del fatto che Edward Mars stia morendo in modo trppo rumoroso. Poche ore dopo, Boone le dà un paio di occhiali da sole. Il giorno dopo, Shannon e Boone discutono del preoccuparsi degli altri e procurarsi il cibo. Poco dopo la discussione, Shannon usa il suo fascino per convincere Charlie a a prenderle un pesce. Subito dopo, Shannon mostra a Boone il pesce, dicendogli che gli aveva detto che poteva prendere un pesce. Immediatamente i due ricominciano a discutere sul manipolare le persone. Boone dopo averla incaricata al suo posto della sua parte nella triangolazione del segnale radio, corre ad aiutare Jack alle grotte, intrappolato per un crollo. Nonostante si distragga, Shannon riesce a far partire il razzo di segnalazione in tempo. Più tardi, Shannon inizia ad accusare attacchi d'asma, fatto strano considerato che molti dei disturbi fisici dei sopravvissuti sono cessati dopo lo schianto. A peggiorare la situazione, Boone non riesce a trovare gli inalatori di scorta che aveva messo nel suo bagaglio sull'aereo. Mentre gli attacchi mettono Shannon sempre più a rischio di vita, Boone inizia a sospettare che Sawyer se li sia accaparrato con le altre cose prelevate dalle valigie. Sawyer si rifiuta di cooperare nella ricerca, cosa che lo conduce ad essere torturato da Sayid. Si scopre poi che Sawyer, in realtà, non ha gli inalatori. Mentre Shannon prende il sole, Boone le dice che Hurley e glia altri hanno fatto un campo da golf per divertimento. Boone e Shannon vanno al campo da golf e guardano tutti gli altri giocare. Shannon prende in considerazione l'idea di trasferirsi alle grotte con Boone, ma quando Hurley fa un censimento dei sopravvissuti, la ragazza esprime forti dubbi sulla sicurezza delle grotte dopo aver saputo che Claire è stata aggredita e decide di rimanere alla spiaggia. Dopo il rapimento di Claire da parte di Ethan, Shannon dice a Boone di non andare nella giungla acercare Claire; tuttavia, lui va comunque. La notte nelle grotte, Shannon si rivolge a Kate ed esprime la sua preoccupazione per Boone. Kate le dice che Locke e Boone non sono ancora tornati. e Shannon si avvicinano quando lei canta La Mer. ]] Dopo il ritorno di Sayid returned dal suo inconro con la Rousseau, questi chiede a Shannon di aiutarlo a tradurre le note in francese sulle mappe della Rousseau. Shannon accetta malvolentieri e inizialmente ha dei problemi, sentendosi delusa per Sayid e se stessa. Durante il loro lavoro di traduzione Shannon inizia a sviluppare dei sentimenti per Sayid. La notte Shannon parla a Sayid di Laurent che guardava ripetutamente un film con la canzone "La Mer". Capendo la relazione tra la canzone e la loro situazione, Shannon inizia a cantarla. L'attrazione di Shannon per Sayid cattura l'attenzione di Boone, che ne è visibilmente dispiaciuto. Boone spiega a Locke, "You don't know Shannon. She's smart and she's special in a lot of ways" (Tu non conosci Shannon. Lei è intelligente e "speciale" in molti modi). Locke droga Boone, intuendo che il ragazzo potrebbe riferire a Shannon delle loro escursioni segrete per scoprire la Botola. nella sua allucinazione. ]] Sottol'influenza degli allucinogeni, Boone sente Shannon urlare nella giungla e la vede legata ad un albero da Locke, mentre si sente il Mostro. Boone la libera e insieme scappano e si nascondono in un tronco di mangrovia. Quando escono, il mostro se ne è andato e mentre camminano nella giungla Shannon chiede perchè Locke l'ha legata. Alla fine, Boone le parla della botola e del perché Locke l'ha legata, portandola a fare altre domande. Qualche minuto dopo, si sente nuovamente il Mostro, che attacca violentemente Shannon. Boone cerca Shannon, ma quando trova il suo corpo insanguinato che giace nel torrente, realizza che è troppo tardi. Quella notte, Boone va da Locke nelle grotte e lo aggredisce per aver causato indirettamente la morte di Shannon. Boone, capisce, però, che Shannon è sana e salva e sta chiaccherando allegramente con Sayid. Locke dice a Boone che si è trattato di una visione e Boone ammette che si sente libero dal peso di occuparsi della sorellastra. Il giorno dopo, Shannon e Sayid spegano la mappa della Rousseau a Jack. Michael li interrompe, parlandogli della sia idea di costruire una zattera. Shannon respinge l'idea, "I get really sea-sick" (Soffro di mal di mare). Quando Claire torna al campo, le chiede perchè tutti la evitano. Shannon le parla quindi della morte di Scott. Shannon e Arzt discutono con Kate della valigetta con le pistole trovata alla cascata. Quando Boone parla con Sayid, inducendolo a riconsiderare temporaneamente la loro relazione, Shannon si dirige nella giungla per litigare con Boone, ma trova solamente Locke. Conversando, Locke dice a Shannon che ognuno ha una nuova vita sull'Isola e consiglia la ragazza di iniziare la sua. Lei accetta il consiglio di John ed è determinata ad iniziare questa nuova vita con Sayid. Dopo essere caduto dall'aeroplano dei narcotrafficanti, Boone resta gravemente ferito. Mentre Boone è in agonia, Shannon ha un'appuntamento romantico Sayid su un'altra spiaggia e racconta a quest'ultimo la verità sulla sua relazione con Boone. Quando Shannon e Sayid ritornano tenendosi felicemente per mano, Jack le parla di Boone. Shannon va dritto alle grotte e piange sul corpo del fratello. mentre la zattera prende il largo ]] Dopo la morte di Boone, Sayid chiede a Shannon se può fare qualcosa per lei, ma lei non risponde. Al funerale, Shannon non dice niente, invece Sayid fa' un discorso. Dopo la funzione, Shannon rimane seduta sulla spiaggia in silenzio. Locke le si avvicina offrendole gli effetti personali di Boone. Locke le dice che il fratello era coraggioso e che lui sa bene cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno che ami. Shannon è sconvolta e ha bisogno di qualcuno da incolpare. Shannon inizia aconvincersi che Locke è responsabile della morte di suo fratello. Tornata alla tenda di Sayid, Shannon gli ricorda che le aveva offerto il suo aiuto. Il solo aiuto che lei vuole è vendicarsi di John Locke. Tuttavia, Sayid non uccide o fa del male a Locke e le dice che l'uomo sta dicendo la verità e la morte di Boone è stata un incidente. Dopo aver sentito Kate parlare della valigetta Halliburton contenente pistole, Shannon ruba la chiave a Jack e ne prende una con l'intento di uccidere Locke. Kate, Jack e Sayid corrono nella giungla e trovano Shannon con una pistola puntata verso Locke. Sayid interviene e salva John, ma porta Shannon ad allontanarsi da lui. Alla fine, lei riesce a perdonarlo. Poco prima di salire sulla zattera, Walt chiede a Shannon di prendersi cura di Vincent. Walt le dice che è stato una buona compagnia quando sua madre morì e forse poteva esserlo anche per Shannon dopo la morte di Boone. Quando la zattera parte, Vincent entra in acqua per seguire Walt, costringendo Shannon ad andare a prenderlo. Prima di trasferirsi alle grotte, Shannon prova a portare la valigia di Boone piena di vestiti ma la fa cadere rovesciando tutto il suo contenuto. Sayid la aiuta e insieme conducono il gruppo alle grotte. Dopo che Claire viene aggredita dalla Rousseau, Shannon è la prima, insieme a Sayid e Charlie ad accorrere. Alle grotte, Sun le parla dell'essere puniti sull'Isola. Quando Sayid ritorna, Shannon corre nelle braccia di Sayid quando arriva per salvare Aaron. Seconda Stagione (Giorni 44-48) * Ha delle visioni di Walt nella giungla in cui il bambino le parla al contrario. * Ha saputo (per seconda) da Claire che la seconda zattera era andata distrutta. * Trasloca nelle grotte con Sayid. * Era determinata a trovare Walt nella giungla. * Sayid dice di crederle e di amarla un momento prima che venisse uccisa. * Lei e Sayid vedono e sentono Walt bisbigliare nella giungla un attimo prima che la ragazza venisse colpita per errore da Ana-Lucia la quale pensava che lei fosse una degli Altri. * Shannon viene sepolta il giorno successivo alla sua morte. Stagione 3 Shannon è comparsa nei flashback di Paulo e Nikki in exposè mentre i due pranzavano all'aereoporto. Teorie * Maggie Grace ha fatto congetture sul fatto che Shannon possa tornare in vita. Comunque è molto più probabile che compaia in qualche flashback. ** Potrebbe apparire in quelli di Sawyer (forse era complice di Bryan nella truffa ai suoi danni). Sawyer era in Australia a quel tempo, aveva contatti con la criminalità e una certa esperienza su come fare a truffare le donne divorziate (come Shannon). * Potrebbe essere la fidanzata americana di Jae Lee. * Il suo ex-marito potrebbe conoscere uno dei personaggi ricorrenti, e quindi apparire in un suo flashback. * Se Danielle avesse mentito sul suo tempo di permanenza sull'isola, potrebbe aver incontrato Shannon in Francia. * Potrebbe apparire nei sogni di qualche personaggio, come ha fatto Ana-Lucia. * È strano che lei sia la sola persona in grado di parlare francese. Della cinquantina di soppravvissuti, almeno qualcuno avrebbe dovuto imparare un po' di francese durante la scuola superiore. *La sua morte potrebbe essere stata architettata dagli Altri poiché era l'unica a saper leggere il francese e a poter realizzare che Rousseau non è di quella nazionalità. *Il cognome Rutherford potrebbe avere dei legami con Ernest Rutherfordhttp://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernest_Rutherford, chimico e fisico vissuto a cavallo fra Ottocento e Novecento. Domande irrisolte * Chi è sua madre? Che cosa le è successo? * Chi era suo padre? Perché ha divorziato? * Potrebbe aver avuto diversi fidanzati. Se così fosse chi sono? Potremmo averli già conosciuti? * Perchè la sua asma non è stata "curata dall'isola"? Galleria fotografica Image:Shannonscreaming.jpg|Shannon urla. Image:Shannonbaking.jpg|Shannon mentre prende il sole. Image:Shannonlistening.jpg|Shannon mentre cerca di tradurre il messaggio della francese. Image:ShannonFlirting.jpg|Shannon sta flirtando con Sayid. Rutherford, Shannon Rutherford, Shannon Rutherford, Shannon Rutherford, Shannon